


The Brit who hates tea

by Pearlislove



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Ace hate tea, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: Ace hates tea





	The Brit who hates tea

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry but this is literally nothing more than a shorty about Ace hating tea.

"Would you like some tea?" Liz Shaw asked Ace, holding up her floral patterned teapot to emphasise her question.   
  
Tegan winced. Across the room, she could see Sarah Jane doing the same. Clearly, she also knew Ace good enough to know the fatal mistake Liz had just committed.   
  
"Nope. I'd rather have some coffee, if you have it?" Ace replied, smiling painfully yet somehow managing to keep a polite tone. Beside her she could feel Tegan grabbing her hand, squeezing it softly as a sort of encouragement.   
  
Shocked, Liz watched the young woman before her in bewilderment. "What? Yes,  I think...I mean, you sure you don't want tea? It's a very good black blend, but we got red and green tea too if you'd prefer it." Liz smiled, looking almost triumphant as she finally thought she found the issue.   
  
"She doesn't drink tea, Liz!" From across the room, Sarah Jane joined the conversation. "I have never gotten a cup of tea into that lady for all the years I've known her."   
  
"Really?" Liz Shaw seemed stumped. Looking at Ace, then Sarah Jane, then back again, her bewilderment over the particular situation only seemed to grow.    
  
"I don't know why everyone expect me to be genetically addicted to tea because I am British. That stuff is disgusting and it Sucks!" Ace cut in, slowly making herself angrier and angrier as she ranted, absolutely frustrated that no one could simply seem to accept that she hated tea. "I am British and I hate tea!" She almost screamed, feeling Tegan's hands already pulling at her and trying to calm her down.   
  
"I'm sorry about it. She just really, really hate tea" Tegan apologised, pulling at Ace and slowly starting to force her back into the hallway to calm down.   
  
"Right, I'll just...I'll go make some coffee. I believe Alistair keep some of that stuff around." As fast as she could, Liz Shaw disappeared in the opposite direction.   
  
Left alone in the now empty room, was Sarah Jane. Looking through an old newspaper, she smiled, whispering to herself. "The Brit who hates tea."   
  



End file.
